


Vigilante: Double-Teaming

by DinasEmrys



Series: Vigilante AU [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gym Sex, Happy Sex, Mixed Martial Arts, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sparring, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinasEmrys/pseuds/DinasEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get heated when Yang heads to her rematch with the Malachite twins, who seem to be far more interested in getting Yang out of her clothes than a fair fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigilante: Double-Teaming

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving this into a separate doc so that the people who want to read the Yellow M&Ms sexing don't have to slog through the plot.

_April 3rd, 2014 - Yang_

"So ... we're really doing this?"

"Trying to slip out of our deal?" Melanie drawled, bouncing on one foot and stretching her other leg.

I grinned, hearing the challenge in her voice and not putting too much effort into ignoring the skin I could see down her top. "No. This just isn't what I'd expected."

And it definitely wasn't. Honestly, I'd half-expected to get yanked into some underground fight ring, with chanting bettors flashing wads of cash while they rallied for the demise and/or victory of the various combatants. Apparently, the two had decided that our re-match was a more private matter, since the address they'd given me turned out to be a bare-bones gym in what could only be described as the middle of nowhere.

Which, in turn, was equally unexpected. Given the ... 'flair' ... the twins had shown at the club, any gym I would have placed them at probably served seasoned bottles of lemon water, or some re-hydrated nutrient slurry. But instead of pristine treadmills and hyper-fit coaches murmuring or shouting encouragement, our rematch had been arranged in a room that looked more like an abandoned factory – blank concrete and corrugated walls set behind unadorned padded benches and racks of free weights.

"What?" Miltia asked, trapping her midnight-black hair behind a crimson headband. "We don't  _always_  wear our club clothes."

I snorted. For all they'd 'changed,' the two still had their color-themed outfits, trading in the minidresses and heels for fitted capris and tank-tops. I had to admit, the white-and-red duo still looked plenty snazzy without all the glamour. Honestly, they looked more suited for a men's magazine exercise-themed photo-shoot than an actual fight. Especially compared to me in my shorts-and-hoodie combo.

"Now, are you going to keep ogling the place, or are you ready for payback?" Miltia asked, arms stretched out above her head, chest pushed forward as her back arched.

Noting the completely 'accidental' nature of the stretching and the barbs the twins kept shooting at me, I rolled my eyes and stepped into the ring.

They came at me as fast as lightning, alternating between attacks, keeping me on the defensive while they backed me to the edge of the mat. I ducked under one of Melanie's kicks, using the momentum to knock her off balance, only to feel one of Miltia's swipes coming down towards my back.

I rolled out of the way, giving Melanie the time she needed to get back to her feet. They weren't holding back. Not that I'd expected them to, but my shoulder still hadn't fully healed, and that arm wasn't moving quite as quickly as I'd have liked.

A white-clad hand landed on my good shoulder, and I could just see a flash of red as Miltia hooked my knee. In an instant, I was laid out on the mat, Melanie was already wrapping her legs across my chest, grabbing onto my arm as she leaned back, fighting to extend the joint while her sister mounted my hips.

"You know," Miltia looked down at me through her half-lidded eyes, "That jacket really looks like it's constricting her motion."

"Think we should take it off?"

"It would be unfair not to." One hand unwrapped itself from my wrist, gripping my zipper while I jerked against Melanie's legs.

"You two are  _so_  dead," I growled, testing to see how much give I had in Melanie's hold.

"Well, if we've already been sentenced, might as well commit the crime." Miltia smirked, heavy-lidded eyes finally looking more playful than bored, and slowly, deliberately, drew down the zipper of my sweatshirt.

Now, it wouldn't have been hard for me to toss her off, tackle her back on the mat and crush the little Misses Malachite beneath my much heavier frame. They were good, but Melanie's grip was off, and I had more than enough freedom to turn the tables on them.

I ... just needed wait for the right moment. Which wasn't then. Nope. Definitely not  _right_  then.

"You know," Melanie drawled, her voice slightly strained from the effort of pinning me in place. "All you have to do is admit defeat. We'd be happy to let you go."

"Never."

"Well then. We'll just have to find some other way to make you submit."

One hand pushed aside the edges of my hoodie, taking its time to feel each bump of my abs before Melanie slowly reached for the softer part of my chest. Her fingers slipped over sweaty skin, teasing the edge of my sports bra, mischief glinting in her heavy-lidded eyes.

"Still don't want to surrender? We can be very ... accommodating."

I grinned. "Sorry, but I prefer to top."

With as little warning as I could manage, I bucked my hips and twisted, collapsing into the arm Melanie was trying to extend and knocking Miltia off my hips with a squeak. Before she could fix her grip, I rolled, rotating around until I slipped out of her grasp completely, my now-abandoned sweatshirt still caught in Melanie's hand.

We were all on our feet in seconds, Miltia tucking into a little ball of fury that leapt at me. I caught her mid-leap, using her momentum to toss her past me onto the mat. Melanie chose that moment to go for a headlock, but I saw her arm coming, grabbing the wrist and twisting. I shifted my grip and rolled, pulling her along behind me and wrapping my free arm around her neck, pinning her back to my chest and extending her elbow until I was sure she couldn't break free. Miltia was already on one knee, so I reached out, wrapping my thighs around her neck and pinning her down, hoping my weight would be enough to keep the much smaller woman in place.

Getting them onto the mat had been the easy part. Holding onto both of them proved more of a challenge – Miltia doing her best to get out from beneath my legs, and Melanie kept scrabbling at the arm locking her head against my chest.

"Don't suppose you two feel like giving up?"

Miltia mumbled something against my leg, but I wasn't about to loosen my grib enough to hear it. So, rebuttal duties fell to Melanie instead. "And lose to you again? Never."

The white-clad twin jerked against my arm, her free hand trying to gain enough purchase to slip out of the headlock. She needn't have bothered.

"Look." I said, trying to sound as reasonable as possible while pinning the twins to the ground. "I'm getting the feeling that you two  _may_  have had some ulterior motives for this little rematch of yours."

"And what if we did?"

"Well, with my bad shoulder versus the two of you, I'm more than willing to call this a draw and settle it ... some other way."

"... what other way?"

"Depends. Do those doors lock?"

Melanie nodded against my arm. "The whole place is ours for tonight."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

I released my grip and tossed Melanie to the side, watching her roll onto her feet. Unlocking my legs from behind Miltia's neck, I shucked the shorts and sports top, leaving me standing on the mat in the buff, weight still centered on the balls of my feet, just in case either of them decided fighting would be preferable to the 'alternate' activity I was suggesting.

"So," I asked. "We doing this or what?"

The twins shared a look, communicating on some silent level, born either from being twins or just working together long enough to know the other’s thoughts. They came at me fast as lightning, and I let them, a white-clad hand landing on my good shoulder, that familiar flash of red as Miltia hooked my knee. In an instant, I was laid out on the mat, Melanie mounting my chest and slamming her lips against mine. I could feel Miltia kissing her way up my side, taking the time for her fingers and mouth to explore the muscles of my chest.

Melanie broke the kiss just long enough to grab the hem of her tank-top and tug it over her head, my hands doing the same with her bra. She kissed me again, her hands tangling in my hair as rocked her hips against my ribs, grinding her pelvis against my skin and giving little doubt about what she wanted me to do.

Suddenly, Miltia was at my side, her lips on my neck, teeth grazing over my pulse. Her clothes didn’t come off so much as I pushed them out of the way, tank-top straps shoved frantically down her shoulders until my mouth found her breasts, a happy growl vibrating through her chest. They alternated turns, one of them pressing their lips to mine, the other nipping and kissing at my throat, my breasts, my hips. Melanie, it turned out, had a thing for biting, leaving little nips along my collarbone whenever she started feeling neglected.

The next time that happened, I flipped her onto her back and shoved her legs up over her head. Looming over her on hands and knees, I grabbed the edge of her pants, yanking them up and away, leaving them tangling around her ankles. Melanie bucked her hips into the air, half-begging, half-demanding as she pulled my head towards her. Her legs shivered for a second as she sighed, her back trying to arch as she rolled into my mouth, teal eyes drifting shut.

She twitched as I gasped into her, surprised and not at all unhappy to feel Miltia’s tongue pressed between my legs. Her hands were on my ass, knees nudging me further open while I rocked back, wordlessly urging her to go deeper, groaning into Melanie when a pair of fingers replaced the tongue.

We went at it for a while, positions changing, roles shifting, each of them switching between demanding and attentive, needy and giving. At one point, I’d find myself handling the pair of them, then I would be informed that it was my turn to enjoy myself, and the twins would take over, almost always attacking in unison.        

They were fairly quiet, with small hilting gasps when I found something one of them liked – never the same spot or way the other sister enjoyed, of course, which somehow made keeping everything straight in my head about four times as difficult.

Never let it be said that I backed down in the face of adversity.

There were few words, barring the occasional cry of a name or the odd demand. “Turn over” or “harder,” and more frequently, “faster.” That sort of thing, almost always on their end. It was sex powered by need and want and lust, and by the end of it, I was flat on my back, soaked in sweat with one twin under each arm, nestled against my chest.      

“How long’s it been for you, anyway?” Melanie asked, sounding almost as out of breath as I felt.

“Long enough.”

Miltia hummed quietly, shifting closer against me. Now that we’d stopped, the air in the empty gym seemed a lot colder, but no one had the energy to spare on finding clothes or a blanket. We made do with body heat, enjoying the cool air on warm, reddened skin.

“Hey. Yang.”

Miltia had managed to pull her head off my chest, after-sex hair still splayed gorgeously around her face. “Same time next week?”

I grinned. “Wouldn’t miss it.”


End file.
